Some kind of monster
by SangNoire
Summary: It's fearshipping Ishizu/Yami Marik... hope you'll like it! Ishizus PoV! One-Shot. Rated M for violence and to be sure xD Please enjoy!


**Hey guys, it's me again xD**

**Now I've tested a really unknown and not well represented Shipping... I hope you'll like it! It's Fearshipping and I dedicate that to my friend Dawn ^^**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**^^ I don't own YGO and all the characters ^^**

Ishizu saw the trap that her father had fixed at the bottom of the trapdoor, that led to the underground home that had been everything Marik had seen of the world... until now.

'Marik! Look, there!', she wispered.

Her brother looked upwards, while Ishizu began to rush down the stairs.

'Odion...', was the first word, that echoed through the small path. 'Odion!'

Ishizu heard the loud steps of her brother follow her closely behind.

_Father please... please do not harm Odion..._

They first reached Mariks room and saw the chaos. Mariks bed was rumpled up, the pillow lay at the floor, it was ripped open and countless feathers covered the floor. The few personal stuff Marik owned were tree books. All of them were spread on the floor and the chair of his desk joined them, it seemed, as if someone had knocked him down, obviously enraged.

All Ishizu managed, was to give a muffled scream of fear.

'Odion?', she heard Marik cry. He sounded terrified. She heard her brothers footsteps leave and followed them after a short moment.

_Odion... Odion..._

They stopped at the room of their father and what they saw let them both start in terror.

Their father stood upright in the center of the room and in front of him, spread on the floor was...

'Odion...'

Their father turned around.

'Well, who joins us? There, there Odion... you can thank them now. Because of them you recieved that punishment!'

She saw her brother take a step foreward and bend in obvious pain. He clutched his forehead.

'Marik?', Ishizu asked anxiously and lay her hands on Mariks shoulders.

Their father tensed and lifted the wip, that obviously had tortured Odion only moments before.

'And now you are the next one to punish, Marik!'

At these words the grip on Mariks shoulders tightened, it had to be painful now.

_Gods... why don't you do something? Please, help a child! Curiosity isn't a sin!_

Ishizu saw the wip snaping in their direction and pulled her brother nearer to her body.

And then there was something strange. She felt the shoulders beneath her hands relax and the right arm lifted and catched the wip, that only moments ago seemed to be unstopable, with one well placed snatch.

_Marik...?_

She heard soft laughing escape the mouth of her brother, but it didn't seem to be her brother himself. Ishizu never had heard someone laugh like that. Not only was it scary... no... it was cruel.

'Are you sure... **father**?', not-Marik asked and looked up.

'You insolent...', started their father, but Ishizu didn't bother to listen to him any longer. It seemed, that some kind of earmuffs had died out every sound. Her eyes opened up wide.

_This is not Marik... this is not my dear brother... I can feel it... something terrible is happening!_

Not-Marik raised is shoulders slowly and then slid out beneath his sisters now limb hands.

He strolled over to the altar were Ishizu knew the two Sennen Items rested.

She remembered how Marik never wanted to hold one of them and was now sure, that this creature in front of her could never, under any circumstances, be her brother.

_'Marik some day you'll wear one of these ancient Items.'  
'But Ishizu... to wear an Item I have to be a tomb keeper... you know I don't want to be... I never wanted...', he gulped._

_'I'm sure, that everything will be allright, Marik... don't you worry!'_

_But I was concerned... concerned and anxious..._

_'ODION... ISHIZU!', he cried, as they dragged them to the chamber of the ritual.  
'I don't want to be... don't... HELP ME, PLEASE!'_

_And I only could stop and stare... stare at my brother... my beloved brother as they dragged them away to inflict his body with the worst injuries..._

_But wasn't it necessary? This ritual was the only way to become a tomb keeper... whatever I'd done, father would never have left Marik alone... never..._

She shivered slightly, but there wasn't time to brood about old memories...

'This thing will belong to me now...', she heard not-Marik say and looked at him with growing horror.

'Stop Marik!', their father shrieked, 'You must not touch it! You'll get it when you're older! It will destroy you!'

'We'll see...', the smaller one said thoughtful and touched the Millennium Rod. It glowed one second in a dim but agreeing light, as its new owner took his possess fully in his hand and glanced malicious over his shoulder.

'And now it's time to teach **you** a lesson, father', the creature said, it's voice filled with wicked anticipation. 'A lesson you'll never even been **able** to forget!'

Not-Marik lifted his arm in a swift movement and pointed the Rod directly at his father.

And then it happend. Ishizu saw her father been flung through the air by an invisible force and collide with the wall behind him. A golden mist encirceled him and he gasped in horror.

She saw not-Marik, who approched her father with a menacing smile, as he removed the protection from the secret blade, that was hidden at the end of the Millennium Rod.

She was not able to stand it any longer and rushed foreward.

'You're not Marik!', she screamed, struggling with terror and rage. 'Leave him alone! Leave my brothers body! This instant!'

Not-Marik seemed to recognize her just now. He lowered the blade and gave her a nearly cute smile, that was at the same time really frightening – it made her shiver.

'Beloved sister... we'll have our substantial and amusing chat later. But now I have to deal with the more disturbing factors inside of this room. So, if you please...'

She didn't even see the fast movement of his arm, that shoved her into the wall behind her.

Ishizu groaned as a heavy weighted continued to press her against the wall. Her head sank down and she looked angry but defeated at the monster, that possessed her brothers body.

It smiled at her cunning and continued to stroll in the direction of her father.

_Odion... please wake up... do something..._

She tried to cry for her halfbrother to stand up, before the monster could do something, that would destroy Mariks innocence forever. But she wasn't able to scream... she felt gagged and the golden fog encirceled her too, forcing her to stand upright at the wall, painfully pressed into the cold stone...

As Ishizu managed to raise her head once more, she desperately wished, that she never had done.

That monster stood in front of their father, ready to stab him and grinned manically.

'And now I shall gain all the things I ever wanted... goodbye father... rot deep down in hell!'

Ishizus eyes wided in terror and shock as the sharp blade of the Millenium Rod hailed down on her father and met his chest with a perfectly audible slashing sound.

She wanted to scream... to cry, she even wanted to run away. But she wasn't able to do one of those things. Ishizu only was able to stand at her spot and look at the monster inside of her brothers body, killing her father with more of those slashing stabs... and more... and more... and more...

She wasn't able to stand it any longer and opened her eyes.

Darkness was all she was able to see. Even if the room in the airship was warm she felt cold... cold in the very inside of every bone and muskle in her own body. She even felt so cold, that she really started to tremble.

_Gods... why? How could you just let happen such a cruel, cruel thing..._

Ishizu wasn't able to cry, but she felt herself drown in her own desperate misery.

Her trembling form stood there, alone in the darkness, not able to move, not able to flee, not even able to rescue the people she hold dear... or herself.

She was so desperate, so deep down in her own toughts, that she didn't hear the door to her room open. She also didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, that approached with every passsing second.

But as she felt two large hands grasping her arms, she jumped and stood stiff and anxious there and waited for the thing behind her to talk... or simply to kill her... maybe it would be better to be killed... maybe there would be a kind of relief...

'Nee-san..', it wispered and the air slid down her neck. It caused shivers all over her body.

She gave a stuffed sob.

'Nee-san...', it started again, and she could feel it lean into her back. 'What is it?'

'You...' It was all she was able to say, but she knew, that there were no other words. It was only **him**... nothing else...

He chuckled behind her. 'I'm sorry... I didn't want to **tease** you...' She could bet he grind manically behind her.

She felt the now muscular arms sliding down her arms. 'It was sooo very unwise of you to let Pharaoh have your Millennium Necklace... what did you think?'

She stood very still vor some seconds ans there was nothing but silenc around them.

'One day...', she finally answered, 'One day, Pharaoh will triumph... and my brother will be with me again...'

She started as it laughed manically behind her and gasped as she felt a strange and soft kiss on the soft skin of her neck.

'You wish...', he said, his voice full of amusement and maliciousness. 'I'll destroy you... Ishizu... I will...'

And then he left...

And she was alone...

Again.

**Well personally I think the end is a bit unspectacular... but I hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day, everyone! ^^**

**Bye bye!**

***leaves cookies*  
**


End file.
